<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We all need someone to lean on. by BadWolfKnight1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217957">We all need someone to lean on.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986'>BadWolfKnight1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Romance, M/M, Sick Fic, friends - Freeform, slight romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't know when to stop and take care of himself. Good thing his friends, or more specifically Gwaine are happy to make him do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We all need someone to lean on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/gifts">DanceInTheKitchen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin!” Arthur shouted looking at his overflowing cup. The water was flowing all over the table and started to drip onto the floor.</p><p>“Hm?” Merlin hummed, shaking his head slightly as if to dispel his thoughts before  turning towards Arthur. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry” he said darting forward to put down the pitcher so he had free hands to wipe the water with the napkins.</p><p>“You idiot” Arthur rolled his eyes starring their usual banter.</p><p>“Yeah.” Merlin hummed distractedly not even looking at him.</p><p>Arthur stopped and turned in Merlin’s direction, raising an eyebrow. He was starting to get a bit worried. Why wasn’t Merlin acting like his usual bumbling self?</p><p>“Merlin!” He said sternly, gesturing to his plate where water was starting to drop unto. </p><p>“How am I supposed to eat this food if it’s got water all over it?”</p><p>Merlin grinned cheekily at him, and his fears were dispelled. He started to smile back before:</p><p>“You don’t! Good thing too, your belt was starting to get a bit tight!”</p><p>He picked up the spare goblet and threw it at merlins now quickly retreating back. The door swung shut behind him but not before Arthur noticed the full pockets Merlin had. </p><p>He rolled his eyes in annoyance but secretly he was relieved that Merlin was back to his normal self. </p><p>———————————-</p><p>He stared at the shining silver of Arthur’s sword feeling entranced by its gleam. The bright metal was starting to make his head hurt but he couldn’t look away. It sometimes felt unreal that this was the sword he had made especially for Arthur, that kilgarah had blessed.</p><p>He was so distracted that he didn’t hear anyone come in.</p><p>“Merlin? Are you quite alright?” Leon asked, with a worried dent in his eyebrows.</p><p>“Me? Yeah I’m fine.” Merlin smiled quickly but Leon didn’t look reassured.</p><p>“If you’re sure.” He said with a frown, before turning around to grab his sword and turn towards the training field.</p><p>“Yeah..” he heard Merlin say softly behind him before the door swung shut and he was moving towards training.</p><p>He didn’t let himself dwell on it because then he would be distracted during training which he hated to be, but he wondered what was wrong with Merlin.</p><p>Hopefully he was just imagining things and that Merlin was fine. Perhaps he just hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before.</p><p>Resolving to talk to Merlin after training about getting more sleep he quickened his steps and stepped onto the training field.</p><p>——</p><p>He watched them train, swords glinting as they struck each other in the bright sun. Like before, the shining metal was making him dizzy, feeling like he was staring directly into bright light.</p><p>“Merlin!” Arthur grumbled loudly waking Merlin from his entranced daze.</p><p>“Yeah sire?” He replied softly, his eyes a tad bit glassy.</p><p>“Are you going to continue watching us train or are you going to do - I don’t know- your actual chores?” He asked angrily </p><p>“Hmmm the first one” he joked, wishing his head wasn’t hurting as much as it was.</p><p>“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted staring at him.</p><p>“Alright you prat I’m coming!” He grumbled, pulling himself to his feet.</p><p>He took two steps before the ground rushed forward to meet his face.</p><p>Before the darkness overtook him, he heard startled shouts and saw feet rushing towards him. Then nothing.</p><p>——</p><p>He woke up to find himself lying on a bed in a dark room.</p><p>Bringing his hand to his head he groaned. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was watching the knights training on the field.</p><p>“You're awake!” he heard someone exclaim quietly.</p><p>Without moving his head too much as it hurt him to do so, he turned to see who it was. He hadn't needed too as they came closer into his line of sight by themselves.</p><p>Gwaine smiled at him softly, “Hey merls. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” he replied, moving to get up slowly so not to jostle his head too much.</p><p>“No Merlin you’re staying here.” Gwaine said firmly pushing him gently back onto the bed.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“No buts. I know that you're lying. Even if you did feel fine, you still fainted and Arthur has instructed me to keep you in here till at least tomorrow.” Gwaine shook his head and moved towards the door.</p><p>He turned the handle ready to go get Gaius and tell him that Merlin was awake when Merlin's voice stopped him.</p><p>“Ca.. can you stay?” He asked timidly, not looking at Gwaine.</p><p>He smiled fondly and started to pull off his boots whilst moving towards the chair situated next to the bed.  Just like Merlin to hesitate when asking his friends to stay whilst he wouldn’t leave their side for more than a few minutes if they were sick or injured.</p><p>“Of course merls”</p><p>Merlin beamed at him happily and he flushed.  Not that Merlin knew it, but he didn't even have to ask. Gwaine would do anything for him.</p><p>Merlin pats the bed next to him and raises his eyebrows in question.</p><p>“If you’re sure. I don’t want to catch whatever sickness you’re suffering.” Gwaine joked, even as he moves towards the bed.</p><p>Merlin paused. </p><p>“Oh. Wait what does Gaius say I'm suffering?” He asked, starting to look worried.</p><p>“Just a common ailment, nothing contagious. You only fainted because you've been overworking yourself whilst under the weather. Don't worry Merlin you're not causing me any harm by interacting with me.” Gwaine laughed as he sat on the bed.</p><p>“Yay.” he said, smiling once more.</p><p>Gwaine had to pause to take it in. How someone who suffers so much can smile and care so much about others is beyond him.</p><p>“You’re amazing merls.” he mutters softly, looking at Merlin with awe in his eyes.</p><p>Merlin flushed and looked away. </p><p>“No, I'm not.”</p><p>“You are and I won’t hear anything different.” Gwaine replied, staring at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Hm” Merlin hummed sounding unagreeing, but clearly not having enough energy to disagree.</p><p>Gwaine noticed and chose not to push it. He leaned towards Merlin and tucked him into the blankets.</p><p>“Nostalgic huh?” he joked, remembering the first time he awoke in Camelot.</p><p>“Yeah” Merlin yawned, eyes slipping closed.</p><p>As he starts to fall asleep he thinks about his friends. He’s glad that they care about him even though they are so much higher in rank than him. He knows that they don’t care about that sort of thing but others do and yet it never stops them from caring about him. </p><p>He doesn’t know where he would be without them. </p><p>He feels Gwaine shift next to him and pulls Merlin into his arms. </p><p>“Goodnight merls.” He hears as a kiss is dropped onto his head.</p><p>Smiling he drifts off once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if its a bit rushed... I might come back and edit it more. But in any case, I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Title is from Bill Withers: "Lean on me"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>